Ketsueki Naifu No Za Chimaera (Edward Elric Love Story)
by Sapphire She-Wolf
Summary: Born a Human, Felidi is now the crowning achievement of an Alchemy that is said to be unprovable...Human Transmutation. But, when Felidi commits a far greater Taboo, she is determined to keep it a dark secret, no matter the cost. Yet, when she meets the young, State Alchemist, Edward Elric, and his Younger Brother, Alphonse, the scale between right, and wrong becomes unbalanced...
1. Chapter 1 Moonlight Bloodshed

**~`*Ketsueki Naifu No Za Chimaera*'~  
>{Edward Elric Love Story}<br>~`*Chapter. 1*'~  
>Moonlight Bloodshed<strong>

**"We need to talk. Just you, and me. I'll be waiting in front of warehouse B, in Central Headquarters. Come alone.", I flipped my phone shut, as I sent my message to him, stowing it in my pocket. ****_'It's been too long since all of the lies began. The more of their lies I'm forced to swallow, the more their words taste like poison. I've allowed both of them to live, even despite all of their lies...And now, it ends.'_****, I thought, as I slowly pulled a Japanese machete from beneath the back of my shirt. I reached into my pocket, and pulled out a black fabric, carefully wrapping it around the blade, and slipping the now wrapped blade beneath the back of my shirt again.******

**_'Let's end this.'_****, I thought, as I quietly stepped forward, disappearing into the night, as I walked towards my destination, Central Headquarters. Shadows danced around me, as I walked through the city, passing by Homes, and Businesses, some with their lights still on, and others, cloaked in darkness with their lights off.******

**I had to admit, I truly loved the night, I loved the scent of the fresh, midnight air, and I admired the stars, as they sparkled, and shined like jewels in the midnight sky. More than anything else I truly loved the Moon, being bathed in moonlight somehow soothed me.******

**It wasn't long before I finally reached my destination, the warehouses in central, that the military used for storage. I stopped dead in my tracks, as I finally reached Warehouse B. Desiring the element of surprise, I waited in the spaces between the warehouses, cloaking myself in shadows...I waited.******

**"That girl told me to meet her here, now, where the hell is she? Ey, yo! Felidi! Ey! Felidi! Where you at?!", Came his voice, as he analyzed his surroundings. I quietly pulled out my phone, and flipped it open, "Nice of you to show up...Goodbye.", I flipped my phone shut for the final time, that night, stowing it in my pocket, as I sent my final message to him. I heard the familiar ring of his phone, signaling that he had received my message. I watched, as he removed his phone from his pocket, and flipped it open. "What?", He muttered, confusion clearly written on his face. He turned, his back facing my direction, as he checked his phone, leaving himself completely vulnerable.******

**_'Perfect.'_****, I thought, as I slowly removed my Japanese machete from beneath the back of my shirt, unwrapping my the black fabric from around my blade, wrapping the fabric around my right hand. I held my blade at my side, and listened to the sound of the metal, it clicked, as I turned the blade, the blade pointing towards the dirt beneath my feet.******

**In one, swift movement, I rushed at him. As he turns to face me, I move forward, his eyes going wide with fear, as I run him through with my blade. He cries out, and collapses, landing on his side. I deliver a strong kick to his rib cage, he screams, and lies on his back, his arms cradling his injured side. I stand over him, "You're so cruel! You thought only of yourself, and your own happiness! You never gave a damn about me! You took what was mine, and you destroyed what mattered most to me!", I yelled, as I straddled his waist, my legs at either sides of him, my arms raised above my head, my upper body stretched out, as I ran him through his other side, my blade ripping through his flesh, he screamed again. "Fe-Felidi...I'm so sorry.", He barely manages to whisper, his blood-stained hand coming to rest against my side.******

**I flinched, and my eyes went wide. I rose to my feet, ripping my blade from his side, he screamed. "Get up.", I growled, my eyes narrowing. "Wh-What?", His voice was barely a whisper. "Get. Up.", I growled again. He coughed, blood dripping down his chin, and somehow managed to struggle to his feet. I unwrapped my right hand, wrapping the black fabric around the blade, before slipping it beneath the back of my shirt.******

**I was suddenly caught off guard, as he rushed at me, his hand clutching his side, as his fist collided with my cheek. I cried out slightly, my heels digging into the ground beneath my feet, as I slid back, catching myself. "Now, you are really starting to piss me off.", I growled, as I stood. "Yeah, You should've thought about that before you attacked me, and dropped yo guard!", He yelled, as he rushed at me again. "Big mistake.", I growled, as I quickly changed forms, shifting into my true form, a king cheetah, leopard hybrid. As he rushed at me, I leapt forward, my fangs catching his throat, sinking deep into his flesh, my front paws coming to rest upon his shoulders, my claws sinking deep into his skin, as I held him in place.******

**"Y-You bitch!", He somehow managed to mutter. I growled, and tightened my grip on his throat, crushing his windpipe. Suddenly, I felt him raise his arm, and without warning, I found myself blinded, my eyes burned. "Ah!", I roared, attempting to wipe my eyes with my paw. He had taken his own blood from his open wound, and smeared it into my eyes. Suddenly, I was knocked off my feet, as he tackled me. Hard. I growled, baring my teeth at him. It was then that I realized my blade had fallen from me, and with my eyesight shot to hell, it was close to impossible for me to find it, not during what could now be the struggle for my life.******

**It was then that I heard the scraping of metal against the dirt. Shit! He had found my knife! He chuckled darkly, "My, how the tables have turned.", "Bastard!", I hissed. I heard him, as he rushed at me again, this time, with my Japanese Machete in his hand. My eyes widened, as a sharp pain ripped through my side. ****_'D-Damnit!'_****, I thought, coughing up blood. He had managed to stab me in my side, mirroring exactly what I had done to him just minutes before. I fell backward, landing on my freshly wounded side, as he kicked me in my stomach, pulling my blade from me.******

**He laughed. "Well, look who the bitch is now.", I growled. Still blinded by his blood in my eyes, I had no choice, but, to rely on my remaining senses. I listened, as I heard him rush at me again, and I prepared myself for what would be the final blow. I lunged forward, raising my paws, claws bared. I felt my claws slash into, and across his throat, ripping his neck open, the strength of my blow knocking him over. In an instant, he fell over, landing on his side, blood pouring from his neck, his hand gripping his throat. There, wounded, and lying on his side, he takes his dying breath, his normally dark eyes now pale.******

**"Well, can't very well have a big cat wandering around Central like this. I'd much rather not be captured, and treated like some common alchemy experiment. I hated that god-forsaken hell.", I growled, shifting back into my human form. "I'll just have to make due with this look, for now.", I muttered to no one in particular. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my side, and went to my knees, holding myself up with one hand, whilst my other clutched my wounded side. "D-Damnit.", I growled, after coughing up blood. I slowly rose to my feet, and walked over to his fallen body, kicking my Japanese Machete from his hand. ****_'I'm not about to leave this behind.'_****, I thought, as I slowly picked up my blade, re-wrapping the black fabric around it, before carefully sliding it beneath the back of my shirt. I then kneeled down, and removed his phone from his pocket, stashing it in my own. "Sayonara.", I whispered, my final farewell to him, before disappearing into the night.******

**I pulled out his phone from my pocket, and flipped it open, "I'll be waiting on the roof of Central Headquarters.", I flipped his phone shut for a final time, and stowed it back in my pocket with my own phone, as I sent her my final message to her. I giggled, ****_'She'll be expecting him.'_****, I thought, as I walked towards the main building in Central, the Military Headquarters. In one, swift movement, I leapt upward, flipping in mid-air, as I landed on my feet, and began running up the wall of the building, scaling the building all the way to the top. I finally reached the top of the building, and there, I stood, my body bathed in moonlight...I waited.******

**I turned my head, as I heard the sound of a door open. I watched, as she appeared to watch her surroundings, she walked forward, right towards me. "How sweet of you to join me.", Came my voice, she jumped, visibly startled. "Fe-Felidi! What are you doing here?", She asked, fear clearly evident in her voice. "I'm sorry. Were you expecting someone else?", I asked, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'm supposed to be meeting my boyfriend here. Do you know where he is? Have you seen him?", She asked. "****_He_**** wasn't the one who sent you that message...****_I am_****." I answered. "Wh-What?", She asked, as she took a step back, visibly terrified, and confused. "Now, then.", I stated, slowly removing my Japanese machete from beneath the back of my shirt, unwrapping the black fabric from around my blade, and wrapping it around my right hand. The blade clicked, as I held it at my side, and turned it, the blade pointing down towards the concrete. "Let's end this.", I replied.******

**She jumped back, her eyes going wide with fear, as I rushed at her. She raised her arm to defend herself, and in one, swift movement, I gripped her wrist with one hand, my other hand running my blade through the side of her neck, she froze. ******

**_"Kon'ya anata za."_****, I whisper to her, her eyes going wide with shock, as I swiftly pulled my blade back towards me, slicing her neck open, my blade separated from her flesh, covered in blood. Blood spills from her neck, her eyes roll into into the back of her head, and she collapses, her blonde hair stained crimson, as she lyes in a pool of her own blood, her hand gripping her neck. Her normally dark, brown eyes go pale, as she takes her dying breath.******

**I kneel over her, my blade in my hand, as I proceed to slice her chest cavity open. I drop my blade, and proceed to rip through her flesh with my bare hands, reaching my hand into her chest cavity, and pulling out her heart. I bring her heart to my lips, and bite into it, my sharp teeth ripping out a huge chunk of her heart chamber. I devour her heart in it's entirety.******

**Wiping her blood from my mouth with the black fabric wrapped around my right hand, I rise to my feet, my midnight-blue eyes focused on her now lifeless body, her pink phone in my hand. "Farewell.", I whisper to her, as I wrap the black fabric around my Japanese Machete, unwrapping it from around my hand in the process, slipping my now bloody, yet, covered blade beneath the back of my shirt.******

**I shifted into my King cheetah, Leopard hybrid form, and in one, swift move, I leapt down from the roof of the building, my claws digging into the concrete, as I essentially slid down the walls of the building. I landed gracefully on my feet, once I was at the bottom of the building. I took off at top speed, disappearing into the night, my body covered in blood...**


	2. Chapter 2 Time is of the Essence!

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: 18.35pt; background: #FEFEFE;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: indigo;"~`*Chapter. II*'~/span/strongstrongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: indigo;"br / /span/strongstrongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: indigo;"Time is of the Essence!/span/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: 18.35pt; background: #FEFEFE;" align="center" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: navy;"I shifted back into my human form, as I made it to the Amestrian Harbor. I pulled out her pink phone from my pocket, and flipped it open, making sure to delete the message she had received from me, via his phone. I then turned it off, and flipped it shut, making sure to remove the battery from the phone. I then removed the SIM card from the phone, as well, stowing the small card in my pocket. I snapped her little, pink phone in two, completely separating the screen from the keyboard of the phone. I tossed the broken remains of the phone into the Harbor, and the battery along with it, listening, as I heard the items sink deep into the water.span/strongstrongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: navy; background: #FEFEFE;"br / br / /span/strongstrongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: navy;"I pulled out his red phone from my pocket, and flipped it open, deleting the message I had sent to her through his phone, as well as the messages he had received from me via my own phone. I turned it off, and flipped it shut, and removed both the battery, and the SIM card, stowing the small card in my pocket with the other one. I snapped his phone in half, doing to his phone what I had just done to her's seconds before. I then tossed his broken phone into the harbor, along with the battery, both items sinking into the water./span/strongstrongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: navy; background: #FEFEFE;"br / br / /span/strongstrongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: navy;"I finally removed my own phone from my pocket, and I flipped it open. I proceeded to delete the message I had sent to him. I then quietly flipped my phone shut, and removed the battery. I then removed the SIM card, stowing it in my pocket with the other two. I stowed my now unusable phone in my other pocket, before tossing the battery into the harbor. /span/strongstrongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: navy; background: #FEFEFE;"br / br / /span/strongstrongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: navy;"I kneeled down by the waterside, and began cleaning off my blood-stained hands, face, and neck. I slowly slipped my Japanese machete from beneath the back of my shirt, unwrapping the black fabric from around my blood covered blade. I made sure to wash the the black fabric first, before proceeding to wash my blade with it, making sure to remove all of the blood./span/strongstrongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: navy; background: #FEFEFE;"br / br / /span/strongstrongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: navy;"I hissed, as I felt a sharp pain in my hand. I raised my hand, and noticed blood was now dripping from my own hand. In the process of cleaning my blade, I had sliced open my hand. I shrugged, as I finished cleaning my blade, stowing the black fabric in my pocket with the 3 SIM cards. I then tore off a piece of white fabric from my shirt, and wrapped it around my blade. I then slipped my Japanese machete beneath the back of my shirt./span/strongstrongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: navy; background: #FEFEFE;"br / br / /span/strongstrongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: navy;"Suddenly, I felt my entire body pulsate, I went to my knees, my hands hitting the ground, as I caught myself. I felt a sharp pain in my side, another sharp pain ripping through my throat. I gripped my wounded side, feeling the warmth of my own blood upon my hand, as I started vomiting blood. I whimpered, as my body pulsated one, last time, tipping over, and lying on my side. I curled up, my body trembling, as I felt my body go cold. em'D-Damnit! What's happening to me?!'/em, I thought, as everything around me faded to black./span/strongstrongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: navy; background: #FEFEFE;"br / br / /span/strongstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: navy;"-? P.O.V.-/span/span/em/strongstrongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: navy; background: #FEFEFE;"br / /span/strongstrongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: navy;"As I walked through the city, after a dinner run, the young Elric brothers, my granddaughter, and the young lord in toe, I froze dead in my tracks, as I felt a very familiar feeling , a feeling I only received when there was a homunculus nearby. "Hm? Grandfather?", Came my granddaughter's voice, behind me. "What is it, old man Fu?", The Young Lord asked. "What's up?", Came Edwards response. "What is it?", Alphonse asked, all of them visibly confused, as I lifted my gaze in one direction./span/strongstrongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: navy; background: #FEFEFE;"br / br / /span/strongstrongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: navy;""Do you all not feel that?", I asked incredulously. For years, I had trained, and taught both my granddaughter, as well as the young Lord so well. They were able to sense the presence of a homunculus, and yet, they could not feel emthis/em?! What in emgod's name/em is going on, here?! "Feel what, Grandfather?", My granddaughter asked, as she placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Yeah. I don't feel anything.", The young Lord answered. I took off at high speed towards the direction where the feeling was coming from. "Grandfather! Wait!", I heard my granddaughter call after me. "Lan Fan! Follow him!", I heard the young Lord yell./span/strongstrongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: navy; background: #FEFEFE;"br / br / /span/strongstrongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: navy;"I chuckled to myself, as I listened to the sounds of my granddaughter, the young lord, and the 2 young Elric brothers tailing me. I came to a stop by a harbor, my eyes went wide with shock, as the stench of blood hit my senses. em'Someone is in considerable danger.'/em, I thought, as I proceeded to follow the smell, my hands remaining clasped behind my back./span/strongstrongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: navy; background: #FEFEFE;"br / br / /span/strongstrongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: navy;""Grandfather, what is it?", My granddaughter asked, as she, and the other 3 finally arrived, a minute, or two after me. The 3 of them followed me, as I continued searching for the source of that stench. And it wasn't long before I found my answer...There, lying on her side, in a pool of blood, was girl, her light-brown hair stained crimson, her skin, paler than a fishes belly, and her body was covered in blood. I kneeled down beside her, and felt for her pulse, she coughed, blood spilling from her mouth, I flinched slightly. "She's alive! Quickly! She needs help, she's dying! emTime is of the essence!/em", I half-yelled./span/strongstrongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: navy; background: #FEFEFE;"br / br / /span/strongstrongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: navy;"I carefully picked her up, and my eyes narrowed as I felt what appeared to be a blade beneath her clothing, on her back. em'Whoever this girl is, she appears to be on her guard. I'm curious as of to why.'/em, I thought. She shivered in my arms, her body felt cold, and blood poured from her side. "She's so cold.", My granddaughter replied, placing her right hand against the girl's cheek. The young lord quickly removed his bright-yellow jacket, and wrapped it around the girl. "This should keep her warm, for now. But, we have to hurry, we need to get her back to Central Headquarters before she bleeds to death.", He replied. "Yes. Let's hurry.", I answered. "Come on. I know a short-cut, we can get there in no time!", Edward stated./span/strongstrongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: navy; background: #FEFEFE;"br / br / /span/strongstrongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: navy;"We all took off at too speed running towards the main Central Headquarters. "Just hold on.", Alphonse replied, looking at the girl in my arms. We finally managed to reach Central Headquarters, walking through the large, double doors at the entrance. Alphonse reached for her, gently taking her from my arms, as I handed her over to him. "Good afternoon, Fullmetal, sir!", The guards greeted, greeting us all, as we walked through the double doors./span/strongstrongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: navy; background: #FEFEFE;"br / br / /span/strongstrongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: navy;"Suddenly, their eyes went wide with shock, as they saw the bleeding girl in Alphonse's arms. "Please, help her! You mustn't let her die!", Alphonse yelled. "This way!", The guards yelled, as they led us to the Hospital wing of the building. "You might want to contact Colonel Mustang, and tell him what's going on.", I stated, nodding at one of the guards. "U-Uh, y-yes sir!", The guard answered./span/strongstrongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: navy; background: #FEFEFE;"br / br / /span/strongstrongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: navy;"Suddenly a woman with a stretcher appeared, she had long, reddish-brown hair that was tied back in a braid, blue eyes, and a thin body build. She was wearing a white doctor's coat, with a violet shirt, and denim pants beneath it, a stethoscope hung loosely around her neck./span/strongstrongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: navy; background: #FEFEFE;"br / br / /span/strongstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: navy;"-Doctor's P.O.V-/span/span/em/strongstrongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: navy; background: #FEFEFE;"br / /span/strongstrongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: navy;""Alright, lye her down on this stretcher, and I'll take care of her from here.", I replied, as the boy in the armor gently laid the girl down on the stretcher. "Y-You can save her, right?", He asked, looking at me. "I'll do my best. And I won't let her die without a fight. I promise you that.", I answered, placing my hand at the side of his face, smiling softly. "If you all want, you can wait here. I'll come out, and let you know how she's doing once I've managed to stabilize her condition.", I stated. "Ok.", A boy with long, blonde hair, tied back in a braid, and a red jacket answered, he had such determination, and fire in his honey-colored eyes./span/strongstrongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: navy; background: #FEFEFE;"br / br / /span/strongstrongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: navy;""I'll be back soon.", I replied, as I wheeled the girl into the Emergency room. I began the painstaking, and delicate work of cleaning, stitching up, and dressing the wound in her side. I then cleaned, and bandaged a cut on her cheek. I then noticed a rather nasty gash in her hand. I cleaned, stitched up, and bandaged that wound, as well. Once I had managed to control the bleeding, I had her placed on oxygen, and fluids. I also saw to it that her body remained wrapped securely in a heated blanket, so, as to bring her temperature back up, to normal./span/strongstrongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: navy; background: #FEFEFE;"br / br / /span/strongstrongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: navy;"As I removed her clothing, I couldn't help but notice it was covered in blood, moreso than it should have been, which, I find to be a-little odd. I also found a very large knife hidden beneath the back of her shirt, it was wrapped in a white cloth. em'Just how much trouble was this girl in?'/em, I thought, as I placed her personal effects onto a small table, at her bedside. I watched her heart monitor for a minute, or two, her heartbeat was beginning to stabilize. I checked her pulse, and her vital signs, and all appeared to be stabilizing, as well./span/strongstrongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: navy; background: #FEFEFE;"br / br / /span/strongstrongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: navy;"I released a sigh of relief, as I hung my stethoscope around my neck, and walked into the waiting room, where the people who brought the girl in, as well as the ever infamous Colonel, Roy Mustang, and his staff. All of them rose to their feet, as I approached them. "How is she?", The boy in the red jacket asked. "Is she ok?", The boy in the armor asked. I smiled, and nodded my head, "She's going to be ok. Her condition has stabilized, and she's resting comfortably. I'll know more as soon as she wakes up. You're all free to see her, if you like. But, if she wakes up, please, let me know.", I answered. "Thankyou for saving her. I'm not sure why, but, it seemed really important to all of us that she makes it though.", The boy in the armor replied, giggling slightly. "I know just how ya feel.", I answered, as I proceeded to escort them all to the girl's room./span/strongstrongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: navy; background: #FEFEFE;"br / br / /span/strongstrongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';  
>mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: navy;""This is where she'll be staying until she recovers. Come get me of she wakes up, or if she starts to destabilize.", I stated. "Yes, Ma'am.", The boy in the Armor replied. "Good.", I answered, as I took my leave.span/strongstrongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: navy; background: #FEFEFE;"br / br / /span/strongstrongemspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: navy;"'I'm glad. I managed to save this one. She's going to be ok.'/span/em/strongstrongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: navy;".../span/strong/p 


	3. Chapter 3 The Forbidden Stone

**~`*Chapter. III*'~  
>The Soul Stone<strong>

**The Forbidden Stone**

**I awoke to the feeling of something shoved down my throat, and for some reason, it was hard for me to breathe. Immediately, I began to panic, I coughed in an attempt to remove, or reject the object from my throat. Suddenly, I felt hands at my wrists, and at my legs, holding me down, as I began to thrash about slightly.**

**"Keep her down, I don't want her opening up her wound again. She'll start hemorrhaging.", Came an unfamiliar, female voice. I felt a gentle hand on my forehead, and immediately, my eyes shot open. "Hey. Hey. Relax. You have a tube down your throat to help you breathe. You're coughing, because, you're breathing on your own, now. Do you want the tube out? Nod your head yes just once for me.", I looked up at her, and nodded my head just once, like she told me to do.**

**"Ok. Now, I need you to just relax, I'm going to pull it out, now.", Came her voice, again, as she placed her hand on the oxygen mask that had been on my face. I squeezed my eyes shut, and coughed, as she slowly, and carefully removed the breathing tube from my throat. Once it was out, she set it down on a table, next to me. I felt my body relax, as I layed back. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath, sharply inhaling, before slowly exhaling.**

**I felt the hands that were once holding me down by my arms, and legs slowly release me, as I calmed down. I flinched, as I felt two fingers gently press down on my wrist, checking my vital signs. I opened my blue eyes, as I watched the doctor check my vital signs. She had red hair that she had tied back in a braid, and piercing, blue eyes, she wore a white doctor's coat, with a violet shirt, and blue jeans beneath it. She had a thin body build most men would find pleasing to the eye. I couldn't help, but, notice how soft her voice was, hearing the sound of her voice somehow soothed, and relaxed me, her voice was very pleasing to the ear.**

**She seemed to sense my eyes on her, and her gaze shifted from my wrist. "Hey, there. So, I see you're conscious, and alert. Compared to your condition, lastnight, I'd say, that's a drastic improvement. So, how are you feeling?", She asked, smiling at me. I slowly sat up, "Felidi.", I answered, my voice barely a whisper. "Hm? I'm afraid I don't understand.", The doctor answered. "My name.", I stated. "Felidi.", I stated again. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Felidi. My name's Kate, and I'm-!", "You're a doctor.", I stated, cutting her off, mid-sentence, Kate's eyes widened, she seemed shocked. I looked around the room to see so many faces around me, all eyes on me, it kind-of scared me. I looked to my side, and I noticed a beautiful glass vase with what looked like flower buds in it. "C-Can you hand me those?", I stammered, nodding towards the vase.**

**"These?", The doctor, Kate, asked, pointing towards the vase. "Yes.", I answered. "Um, ok?", She replied, gingerly handing the vase to me. I placed my hands at either sides of the vase, softly holding it in my hands. I gaze intently at the flower buds, and begin channeling my energy into my hands, my body trembling, as I attempt to make the flowers grow, and bloom. A faint, light-blue glow emanates from the palms of my hands, as a bead of sweat runs down my forehead. "My alchemy has weakened.", I mutter, my gaze remaining intent on the flower buds. "You're an alchemist?", Came another unfamiliar voice. My gaze shot up to see a boy in, what appeared to be, armor looking up at me, among several others. I nodded my head, 'yes', in response to his question. "I am, and normally, I can do something as simple as this, but-!", Suddenly, I felt my body pulsate, and that same, familiar pain ripped through my body. I gripped my throat, my body trembling, and lurching forward, as I began vomiting blood.**

**"Whoa!", I heard the Doctor, Kate yell. She quickly took the vase from me. I felt my body tip over, as my body continued vomiting blood, my throat aching, and burning. Suddenly, I felt arms beneath me, catching me, as I came down, my long, light-brown hair cascading around me. "What's wrong with her? Is she ok?", Came the voice I recognized to be the boy in the armor. "I don't know.", Came Kate's answer, as she placed a bright yellow bucket on the floor, below me. "Come on, Felidi. Where are you bleeding from?", Kate whispered, as she placed her stethoscope over my chest, searching for the source of my sudden, and rapid bleeding.**

**It was then that I felt something inching it's way up my throat, I coughed, in an attempt to get it out, blood pouring from my lips. I gripped Kate's wrist, she jumped, I had caught her completely off guard. "Felidi, what is it?", She asked, as I guided her hand to my throat, immediately, I felt her muscles tense, as her fingers felt for the foreign object in my throat. "Hm? What ****_is_**** that?",Kate asked. "What is it? What's wrong?", An unfamiliar voice asked, I turned my head ever so slightly to see a boy in a red coat approaching me. "It feels like she's got some kind of object in her throat. And she appears to be bleeding from the inside of her body.", Came Kate's answer. "From the inside?", Came the familiar voice I recognized to be the boy in the armor. Suddenly, I felt my entire body pulsate, pain ripping through me, my eyes going wide with shock. My body lurched forward for a final time, as blood poured through my lips. It was then that I felt something slide up, and out of my throat, and through my lips.**

**I opened my eyes to see what looked like a glowing, sky-blue jewel resting in the now pool of blood I had expelled from my body. My eyes widened in shock, as I realized what it was...It was a ****_Soul Stone_****...And it could only be created from a human heart that had been devoured by a Chimaera. ****_'N-No...I did this!...I created the Forbidden Stone!'..._**


	4. Chapter 4 Perfect Chimaera

**~`*Chapter. IIII*'~  
>Perfect Chimaera<strong>

**"It looks like it's over, now. She's done.", I heard the Doctor, Kate, reply, as she slowly removed her stethoscope from my body, her hand leaving my throat. "Is she ok, now?", Came the voice of the boy in the armor, as he held me above the floor. "I'm not sure. For now, just lay her back, slowly.", Kate answered. I shivered, as the boy in the armor gently laid me back down, on my back. I coughed slightly, a small drop of blood leaving a trail down my chin. I flinched, as I felt someone wipe away the blood, I opened my midnight-blue eyes to find a young man with spiked, jet-black hair, glasses, and what looked like a blue military uniform on. He jumped back slightly, as my gaze seemed intent upon him. "I-I was just wiping the blood from your mouth. I know it may not be much, but, it's the least I can do to help you feel a-bit more comfortable.", He half whispered, his voice was gentle, much like his rather young appearance.**

**"Felidi.", I barely managed to whisper. "My name's Cain. Cain Fuery. It's nice to meet you, Felidi.", He giggled, smiling sweetly. "And you.", I answered, softly nodding my head just once toward him. I closed my eyes, and slowly inhaled sharply, my hand coming to rest over my stomach. "Are you alright?", Came the voice of the boy in the Armor, as he down in a chair, beside my bed. I opened my eyes slightly, and pointed to the bucket at my bedside. "What is it?", He asked, again. "K-Kate.", I barely managed to whisper. "Hm?", She answered, rotating her chair, as she turned to look at me. "Look inside.", I answered, as I pointed towards the bucket. She leant over the bucket, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion, she appeared to notice something resting in the pool of blood. "What is that?", I heard her mutter, as she reached into her pocket, and pulled out a white glove. She reached into the bucket, and picked up what looked like a jewel.**

**I watched her very closely, as she stood up, walked a few paces over to the nearby sink, washed off the jewel in her gloved hand, and sat back down in her chair. "What ****_is_**** this?", She asked, as she examined it. I extended my arm out toward her, and she handed the blue jewel over to me. I set my gaze upon the jewel, and sighed in pure disgust. "Felidi, what's wrong?", Fuery asked. "This jewel is what we call the ****_Forbidden Stone_****. It's called a ****_Soul Stone_****.", I answered. "That's the object that I felt in your throat, earlier.", Kate pointed out. "Yes, I know.", I stated. "Well, whatever it is, you don't look happy to see it.", Came the familiar voice I recognized to be the boy with the red coat. My gaze darted to him, my eyebrow raised slightly, he smirked, and seemed to catch my signal. "Edward Elric. And that big hunk of armor next to you is Alphonse, my younger brother.", He replied, offering me his hand, as he sat down at the edge of my bed. "Automail.", I stated, as I nodded toward him. "What? How'd you ****_know_****?", He asked, he seemed surprised. "I could hear the sounds of the metal in your arm shifting, as you moved.", I answered. "Wow. You're ****_good_****.", He replied, grinning at me, his honey-colored eyes locking with mine. He had such fire, and determination in those eyes of his, one could almost see the strength of his own will within his eyes. "Heh, heh, like my brother said, I'm Alphonse. It's nice to meet you, Felidi.", Came the familiar voice of the boy in the armor, Alphonse, as he offered me his hand. "It's nice to meet you too, Alphonse.", I replied, offering him my fist. He seemed to get my message, as he bumped fists with me, both of us giggling slightly, my gaze softening upon him.**

**"I hate to be rude, but, where am I, and ****_who are_**** all of you people?", I asked, as I gazed at all the unfamiliar faces in the room around me. One man stepped forward, he was rather young, and really quite attractive, he had jet-black hair, midnight-blue eyes, and pale skin, and like the five others around him, he had been wearing a blue military uniform. "I am Colonel Roy Mustang, and this is my unit, 2nd Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye...", A blonde woman stepped forward, her hair was in a nice updo, she had deep, brown eyes, and a very stern look on her face. "It's nice to meet you.", She replied, extending her arm out to me, as I did the same, extending my arm out to her, as well, giving her a firm handshake. "A firm handshake. You must know someone who's in the Military.", Hawkeye replied. "You could say that.", I answered, grinning at her. "I look forward to hearing about it.", She stated, before taking her place at Colonel Mustang's side. "Lieutenant Jean Havoc...", Came the Colonel's powerful voice again, my attention immediately darting to him, as a young man with brownish-blonde hair stepped forward. He had blue eyes, and what looked like a cigarette in his mouth. "Hey, how's it goin'?", He replied, smiling quite happily. "Hi.", I answered, my mind attempting to make heads, or tails of this guy.**

**"Lieutenant Heymans Breda...", Came Colonel Mustang's voice again, my attention immediately snapping back to him, as a rather short, stout, and dare I even say stubby man, stepped forward. He had spiked, red hair, and a five'o'clock shadow at his chin, and unlike the others, he wore the top of his uniform open, his deep-red shirt clearly visible beneath his uniform. "Nice to meet ya.", Breda said with a smile, I nodded toward him. "State Warrant Officer Vato Falman...", Colonel Mustang's voice boomed again, immediately catching my attention, my gaze meeting his own, as a rather tall man with short, silver hair stepped forward. "It's a pleasure to make to your aquaintance.", Falman replied kindly, he was so polite! "Pleasure's mine.", I replied, smiling kindly at him. "And you've already met Lieutenant Cain Fuery.", Came Colonel Mustang's voice, again, my gaze immediately snapping back to him, as he placed his hand on Fuery's shoulder. "Hi, again.", Fuery replied, smiling at me. "Hi.", I replied back, smiling back at him.**

**"And we are from Xing.", Came an unfamiliar voice, my eyes darting up to see a short, and rather old man standing at the foot of my bed. He had spiked, silver hair, and a rather sharp-looking, silver mustache. He was wearing a white headband around his head, he wore an entirely black outfit, with metal shoulder pads, and around his waist, was tied a white obi. I could tell, just by looking at him, he was no ordinary human being, my midnight-blue eyes narrowed, becoming steely, as I looked him over, watching him closely.**

**"I am Fu, and this is my granddaughter, Lan Fan, and the young Lord, Prince Ling Yao." The old man, Fu, replied, smiling innocently, as he pointing to a girl, and a young man at his side. The girl, Lan Fan, I believe it was, had long, jet-black hair that she had tied back into a bun, and her eyes were a steely, deep silver color, her skin was somewhat pale, as well. She wore a solid black outfit that covered her entire body. She wore black armor over her shoulders, back, and upper body. Around her waist, was tied a white obi, and over one of her hands, she wore what looked like a black glove with what appeared to be metal knuckles over them. I narrowed my eyes, as I noticed her left arm, like Edward, she had an Automail arm...However, her Automail seemed different, somehow.**

**My eyes shifted to the young man, Ling Yao. He had long, jet-black hair, that he had tied back in a ponytail with a white ribbon. He had a slightly darker complexion, than that of his two counterparts. He wore an open, bright yellow coat, with what looked like white embroidery on it, I could clearly see what looked like a black belt across Ling's chest. He wore what looked like bandages down his lower abdomen, and white pants, around his waist was tied a white sash.**

**"It's nice to meet you all." I replied, my eyes scanning over all 3 of them. My eyes widened, as I noticed the old man's arm flinch. Just as quickly as it was thrown, I caught what felt like a kunai knife with my mouth. "Hm...She's ****_sharp_****. ****_Very sharp_****. As I thought.", I growled, and swung my head, essentially flinging the knife right back at him, he flinched, and his eyes went wide, as the knife embedded itself in the wall, next to his head.**

**"I ****_do not_**** suggest you trying that, ****_again_****.", I growled, my eyes turning steely. "****_And_****_just_****_what harm can a wounded animal do to us_****?", The old man half-whispered, grinning venomously. I growled, gripping the bed sheets in my lap, my nails digging into them, I could feel my fangs beginning to sharpen, and extend. "****_You've_**** got a big ****_mouth_**** for someone who's about to end up ****_dead_****.", I growled. "****_Careful_****, the beast within you is starting to show. I'd calm myself, if I were you.", The old man warned, that same, venomous grin never leaving his face.**

**_'The beast within me?'_****, I thought, slightly confused. It was then that I realized what he meant, and almost immediately, my eyes widened in shock. Suddenly, I felt a finger softly stroke one of my ears, at the top of my head, I flinched, shifting into my cheetah, leopard hybrid form. In a flash, I quickly rotated my body, my paws landing on someone's arm, my claws tearing through red fabric, my jaws locking down on what felt like an Automail arm. ****_'Wait a second! My claws aren't sinking into flesh, and neither are my fangs!'_****, I thought, my now emerald-green eyes falling upon the owner of the arm I had just bitten. "Whoa!", Came Edward's voice, shock, and surprise clearly written all over face, his honey-colored eyes, locking on my emerald-green ones, his other arm resting over my chest cavity, as if he were prepared to push me off of, and away from him. I slowly released his arm, shifting back into my human form.**

**"Did ya get a good taste?", Came Edward's snide remark, a grin plastered across his lips. "****_Shut-up_****.", I growled, as I laid back, taking a deep breath to calm myself. "Hm...I thought so.", Came old man Fu's voice, as he carefully eyed me. "Felidi. You're not ****_human_****, ****_are_**** you?", The old man asked. "No, she's not. She's a ****_Perfect Chimaera_****."...**


	5. Chapter 5 When the Sun Rises

**~`*Chapter. 5*'~  
>When the Sun Rises<strong>

**"Felidi. You're not ****_human_****, ****_are you_****?", The old man, Fu, asked. "No, she's not. She's a perfect Chimaera, fused to the core." Came a ****_very_**** familiar voice. Immediately, my midnight-blue eyes shot up, and widened in shock, my body trembling. There, standing in the doorway was a ****_very_**** familiar, and a ****_very_**** unwelcome face...Miss Julia. She had been one of my caretakers, as well as one of the scientists who essentially turned me into a Chimaera, then, attempted to feed me to the Military, to be used as a living weapon. Immediately, my body shot up, and I got to my feet, my eyes turning steely, as I narrowed them.**

**"****_You_****!", I stated, hiding my Soul Stone in my hand, balling my hand into a fist. "Hello, Felidi.", Came her soft voice, as she looked at me, her hazel eyes seemed somehow melancholy, when she looked at me. "****_Julia Silverstein_****.", I hissed, my voice dripping with venom, my body tensing up, as I brought my guard up. "****_Whoa_****! ****_Easy_****, Felidi! Please, lye back down, and lye still, your wounds haven't healed yet. You need to be careful, or you'll start hemorrhaging, again.", Came Kate's voice, as she stood from her chair, and walked over to me, placing her hands at either of my shoulders. "Felidi.", I heard a familiar voice call, my gaze darting over to Hawkeye, her hands resting upon what appeared to be her guns that were strapped to either sides of her waist. "Yes?", I answered. "Do you ****_know_**** this woman?", She asked, casting a suspicious glance at Miss Julia. "I do. She's one of the people who...", I trailed off, those same, familiar feelings of rage, and pain burning in my chest.**

**"Oh, ****_come_**** now, Felidi. Surely, your time with us wasn't all ****_that_**** bad. I mean, we ****_did_**** raise you, and we ****_did_**** take care of you. At least, ****_I_**** did.", Miss Julia replied, placing her hand upon her chest, feigning innocence. "I ****_despise_**** people who lie. The treatment I was received was a ****_whole hell-of-a-lot less_**** than your '****_so-called care taking_****'. ****_You people_**** corrupted me, you turned me into a sick alchemic experiment! And then, you attempted to ****_use_**** me as a living weapon! You sold me to the military, to be ****_used_**** as a living weapon of ****_war_****! I ****_trusted_**** you. You ****_betrayed me_****. You ****_sold me out_****.", I answered, my voice venomous. "Felidi. ****_Please_****, come back to us.", Miss Julia replied, it was as if she was begging me to come back to that hell. "I'd sooner ****_die_****, than go ****_anywhere_**** with the likes of ****_you_****.", I spat. "Felidi, ****_please_****, I'd rather have you brought back****_safely_****, and of your own accord, than have you taken back, by ****_force_****. If it's not necessary, I don't want you to get hurt. You are very ****_valuable_****, and you possess far more power than you realize. You are ****_very_**** important to us. We ****_cannot_****afford to let you fall into the wrong hands. My orders were to bring you back ****_unharmed_****. If it's not absolutely necessary, I'd much rather ****_not_**** see any harm come to you. ****_Please_****, just come with me.", Julia pleaded, extending her hand to me.**

**I shifted into my king cheetah, leopard hybrid form, and bared my teeth at her, my ears flattening themselves against my head. I growled, as I swatted at her, my claws raking across the back of her hand, slicing her skin open. She pulled back, her hazel eyes now holding nothing but defiance. "****_You have my answer_****. ****_Leave_****!", I growled. Suddenly, she pulled out her cell phone, and flipped it open. "David. I've found her. She's in the Main Central Headquarters. She's in the Hospital wing. It's clear she's been wounded, somehow. I'll know more, once I can get her back to the lab. On the other hand, it looks as though force may be absolutely necessary, if we're going to bring her back. She will not come of her own accord.", I heard Julia reply, before hanging up her phone, and flipping it shut, stowing it in her coat pocket. "I would ****_much rather not_**** have to do this to you. Please, forgive me, Felidi.", She half-whispered. Suddenly, she threw something at me, they looked like needles.**

**But, just as quickly as Julia had thrown those needles at me, they had hit the floor. I looked up to see Alphonse standing in front of me. "Alphonse...", I half-whispered. "She said she's ****_not_**** going with you.", Alphonse replied, his usually warm voice seemed somehow cold, now. "Yeah, and if I remember correctly, she did tell ya to leave.", Came Edward's voice, as he stood beside his brother. Miss Julia chuckled, "****_Oh, please_****. You ****_really_**** think you have a say in ****_exactly where_**** Felidi goes, or ****_who_**** she goes with? You don't even ****_know_**** the girl. You two are just children. You couldn't ****_possibly understand_****.", She replied, chuckling darkly. "No, but, ****_we do_****. Now, drop your weapons.", Came Hawkeye's voice, her guns poised in her hands, she was more than prepared to take Miss Julia down, if it came to that. "I'd ****_do_**** as my Lieutenant says, and****_drop your weapons_****. She's a pretty good ****_shot_****. There's a ****_reason_**** she's called the ****_Hawk's eye_****.", Came Colonel Mustang's voice, as he stood beside Hawkeye, white gloves with, what appeared to be, red transmutation circles on the backs of them, on his hands. "This is your ****_last warning_****, ****_drop your weapons_****.", Hawkeye****ordered, again, both of her guns remaining focused on Miss Julia. Julia slowly raised her arms, and dropped her weapons. "Now, ****_turn around_****, and ****_leave_****. It's ****_more than obvious_**** you are ****_not_**** welcome here.", Came old man Fu's voice, as he stood directly behind Julia, Lan Fan, and Ling at either sides of her, poised, and ready for an all-out attack. ****_'Feh. She won't last long, not with all of these people around me. She can't even afford to try.'_****, I thought, my eyes remaining completely focused on her. "I ****_suggest you do as you're told_****, Lady.", Came Ling's voice, as he too appeared to be eyeing her.**

**"It would seem you've ****_won this one_****, Felidi. Make no mistake, the ****_next_**** check-mate will be ****_ours_****.", Miss Julia replied, a somehow mischievous tone to her voice. "Check-mate, Julia.", I retorted hotly. She merely smiled, and took her leave, disappearing behind the double-doors of, what appeared to be, my hospital room.**

**Once I was certain she was gone, I shifted back into my human form, collapsing, as I felt my body relax. "Felidi!", Came the familiar sound of Alphonse's voice, as I felt cold, metallic arms catch me. "I'm ok, Alphonse. Really. But, I ****_cannot_****guarantee that I will ****_not_**** be disturbed again. The people Miss Julia works for, are persistent, much like her. I-I can't ****_stay_****here. It's ****_not safe_****, ****_here_****, for me, anymore. They ****_know_**** where I am. The next person who will come looking for me is ****_Mr. David_****. And he ****_will not_**** play so nicely. He's a ****_very powerful_****, and a ****_very dangerous_**** man. He is ****_not_**** the type to take ****_no_**** for an answer. He will ****_not_****_be stopped_****. And he ****_will not rest_**** until he's accomplished what he's set-out to do.", I stated, my body going weak. "I ****_can't_**** let them find ****_this_****.", I more, or less pleaded, as I opened my hand to reveal the Soul Stone that I had created, just hours before.**

**"What'll happen if they find it?", Aphonse asked, as he gently picked me up, and carefully laid me back down on my hospital bed. "Kate, lock the doors.", I more, or less ordered. "Yes.", Kate answered, as she got out of her chair, and walked over a few paces to the door, locking both locks. Kate nodded, and smiled at me, as she sat back down, signaling to me that she had accomplished what I had asked of her. "Thankyou.", I half-whispered, as she got out of her chair, and covered me up with the blankets on my bed, attempting to make me feel a-bit more comfortable. "You're welcome.", She answered, smiling down at me, as she removed her stethoscope from the back of her neck, and placed it against my chest. "I need you to breathe in for me.", She stated. I took a slow, deep breath in. "And exhale.", She stated again, and I slowly exhaled. "Good. And again.", She stated. I took another, slow, deep breath in, and when she asked me to breathe out, I slowly exhaled. She then removed her stethoscope from her ears, and placed it over the back of her neck, again. I felt her place her index, and her middle fingers at my wrist, then, at the underside of my chin, checking my vital signs. "Everything seems normal, and has stabilized, for now. Just try to get some rest, and take it easy.", She replied, smiling sweetly, as she placed a gentle hand over my forehead. "Yes, Ma'am.", I answered, smiling happily, as I looked up at her. "Good.", She stated, as she sat back down in her chair. "Thankyou, Miss Kate.", I replied, gratefully. "****_Oh_****, ****_please_****, just call me Kate. '****_Miss_****' makes me sound ****_so old_****.", Kate stated, smiling sweetly. I couldn't help, but, giggle at how animated this doctor could be, she was, by far, the coolest doctor I had ever met.**

**I sighed heavily, as I gazed at the small, sky-blue Soul Stone in my hand. "It's pretty.", Came Alphonse's voice, as he kneeled down, and gazed at the Stone, the sounds of his armor clanking, as he moved. "Beautiful as this little gem may be, if put into the wrong hands,****_ just one of these can wreak all kinds of hell_****.", I replied, closing my hand over the stone. "Felidi, ****_who was that woman_****? And ****_who's David_****? And ****_why_**** are they ****_so determined_**** to take you away?", Alphonse asked. "You mentioned something about the people they work for. ****_Who are they_****, and ****_what do they want_**** with you?", Edward asked. All eyes in the room focused on me. "It's ****_blatantly_**** obvious you're not human. I could see ****_that_**** from the minute I found you. That woman called you a ****_Chimaera_****, but, it's ****_clear_****_you're_****_no ordinary Chimaera_****, either.", Came old man Fu's response, his arms folded across his chest, as he pulled up a chair, and sat in front of the double-doors to my hospital room, it was obvious he was protecting me, ****_no one_**** was getting through those doors unless they went through ****_him_****, ****_first_****. I nodded my head towards him, and mouthed a silent ****_'Thankyou'_****, he nodded his head back, reassuring me.**

**"That woman referred to you as being '****_Perfect_****' when she said you were a Chimaera. What does she ****_mean_****?", Fu's granddaughter, Lan Fan, asked. I sighed heavily, "It's obvious I've got ****_a-lot_**** of questions to answer.", I replied, looking down at my hands, my Soul Stone appearing to rest peacefully within them. "Yes.", Hawkeye answered, my eyes darting back to her, as she too stood at the double doors to my Hospital Room, her arms folded across her chest, her dark-brown eyes focused entirely upon me.**

**"Where do I ****_start_****?", I asked, more to myself than to anyone else, closing my midnight-blue eyes, as I thought the details of my past, and my creation through. Suddenly, I felt a gentle hand over my own, and immediately, my eyes snapped open, darting to meet Edward's honey-colored gaze. "Just start from the beginning.", He replied, his voice gentle, and his gaze soft. My cheeks flushed a light shade of pink, as I felt the warmth of his touch.**

**"I did not start out this way. I was originally born, and raised a human. I lived a fairly normal life, aside from my skill as an Alchemist. But, then, all of that changed...The day I met ****_Julia Silverstein_****. I used to practice my Alchemy a-lot, and she happened to see me in the act. At first, she seemed so innocent, and so harmless. I believed her to be just another random observer, as it would seem most normal people are. But, the ****_more_**** I kept ****_seeing_**** her, the ****_more_**** her presence****_bothered_**** me. One afternoon, after I had just finished meditating with a friend, after practicing with my Alchemy, she '****_happened_****' to find me.", I took a deep breath. "Go on. It's ok. You ****_know_**** that you're safe as long as ****_we're all_**** here.", Came Alphonse's voice, as he placed a gentle, comforting hand on my shoulder. "Alphonse is right. You ****_will not_**** be****_disturbed_**** again, so long as ****_we are all_**** standing in ****_this room_****. Rest assured.", Hawkeye assured, her gaze remaining focused on me.**

**"Miss Julia said she couldn't help, but, notice my skill as an Alchemist. She claimed she deeply admired my skill, and my power. She said the people she was working for would really like to see my skill in action. At first, I was skeptical, but, she showed me her credentials. She had been working for a really big, but, new corporation, known as ****_Sou Core_****.", I replied. "****_Wait a minute_****, ****_Sou Core_****. I've ****_heard_**** of them.", Fuery replied, a slight hint of excitement in his voice. "Lieutenant Fuery. You ****_know_****_who_**** these people ****_are_****?" Hawkeye asked, suddenly intrigued by her unit member's knowledge. "I do.", Fuery answered, nodding to Hawkeye. "****_Who are they_****?", Came Colonel Mustang's voice, immediately catching my attention, he seemed somehow focused on Fuery, his cobalt gaze intense upon him. "Sou Core is a relatively ****_new_**** corporation, still in it's infancy. It was only ****_recently_**** established. Rumor has it, they specialize in researching, and ****_re-creating_****_rare_****,****_alchemic reactions_****, but, that's about ****_all_**** I know.", Fuery answered.**

**"Is ****_that_**** what they tell the general public.", I scoffed, completely disgusted at their lies. "Felidi. Something tells me you know ****_far more_**** about these people, and ****_what_**** they're ****_capable_**** of than we do. ****_Please_****, ****_tell_**** us what you ****_know_****.", Came Hawkeye's voice, her gaze once again intent on me. I inhaled sharply, "At first, I was completely reluctant, and I refused. But, she****_ promised_**** me that all I had to do was just ****_show_**** them what I could do, and then, I was free to leave, and that if I****_didn't_**** warrant it, I'd ****_never_**** have to hear from ****_her_****, or ****_anyone_**** that she worked for, again.", I replied. "Let me guess, she kept bugging you, so , you agreed.", Came Edward's response. "They basically ****_forced_**** you into it.", Alphonse replied, a slight hint of anger in his voice. I raised my head, and looked both of the Elric Brothers in the eye, nodding my head just once at them, I felt their bodies tense.**

**"Miss Julia took me to the building, where she worked, the Main Sou Core Headquarters. She escorted me to an elevator, which, took us all the way up to the top floor. From there, she guided me to a room...I remember the lights being very bright, and the entire room was painted white. Behind a large, bullet-proof, glass window, sat a panel of what had to be four, or five doctors, and scientists. Miss Julia announced my presence, then, took her leave of the white room I had been in, leaving me completely alone. I'm assuming she went into the same room that those doctors , and scientists had been sitting in, the one behind the bullet-proof window.", I replied. "She was ****_one_**** of them. ****_She_**** had been observing you, too.", Alphonse stated, a slight hint of shock, and surprise in his voice. "She was ****_setting you up_****.", Edward more, or less growled, a hint of anger in his voice, his grip tightening on my hand ever so slightly.**

**"I ****_wish_**** I had known that, ****_then_****.", I stated, as I continued. "They told me I could begin whenever I was ready, and almost immediately after that, I showed them what I could do. After I felt I was done, I bowed slightly, and attempted to take my leave...", I trailed off. "But, ****_they_**** weren't ****_having_****_that_****.", Came Falman's response. "And ****_that's_**** when ****_it all_**** went ****_wrong_****.", Hawkeye more, or less answered. I gazed up at them, nodding my head just once. "That's ****_exactly_**** what happened...The second I placed my hand on that door, I was suddenly stopped by what felt like a collar around my neck, then, all I felt after that was endless waves of ****_pain_****, so intense that I practically fell to floor, and all I could do was just curl up in the fetal position, after that, I don't really remember much, I must've passed-out." I answered, my fingertips coming to rest against my throat, as the memories of that ****_horrid_**** collar around my neck came flooding back, tearing my heart wide open ****_all_**** over again, that same pain I had spent ****_years_**** trying to ****_forget_**** finally rising to the surface.**

**"A ****_shock-collar_****...But, that's...That's ****_inhumane_****.", Fuery replied, deep sadness etched into his voice, his chocolate-brown eyes reflecting the sadness in his voice. "It is. But, to ****_those people_****, it's the exact opposite, it ****_'helps them maintain control of their patients'_****, or so they told me. ****_Right from the start_****, I was chained up, caged, and treated like an animal, and I was****_made_**** to feel like one from the moment I woke up in that cell. Bound hands, and feet, and gagged, so, I couldn't even scream for help, not that anyone would've heard me, anyway. For months, I was beaten, jabbed with needles, and worked to death. They ran ****_so many_**** tests on me, and I was ****_constantly_**** injected with some kind of strange, blue liquid, and then, they would inject me with what looked like ****_Blood_****, and I remember a label with the letters ****_KCL-H17_****. And usually, during these '****_injections_****', they had me sedated, and strapped down to the stretcher they put me on.", I continued. "So, you ****_couldn't_**** even ****_attempt_**** to struggle. ****_Cowards_****!", Lan Fan hissed, clenching her hand into a fist, her dark eyes pointed toward the ground, as she listened to me.**

**"The day ****_finally_**** came when the beatings, the injections, the tests, and all of the work ceased. I had assumed they were****_done_**** with me...That ****_maybe_****, they were going to release me...", I trailed off. I could feel my face become hot, as tears threatened to fall. ****_'Damnit! Just talking about it makes me feel like my heart's being torn from my chest!'_****, I thought, as I gazed up at the ceiling. "But, that ****_isn't_**** what happened,****_ is _****it?", Edward asked, holding my hand with both of his. I nodded my head '****_No_****.', in response to his question. "Felidi. ****_What_**** did ****_those people_****_do_**** to you?", Hawkeye asked, her voice somewhat gentle, she could sense I was upset. ****_'She's no fool.'_****, I thought.**

**"They unlocked the door to my cell, and they rushed in. They put me on this big, ugly, metal stretcher that was just****_covered_****_in blood_****, and strapped me down to it. No matter how much I struggled, no matter how much I screamed, no one heard me. They rushed me to this small, dark room that ****_reaked_**** of blood...****_Miss Julia_**** was there, she kept trying to calm me, and soothe me, she tried to reassure me, but, even she knew that ****_that_****_wasn't_**** going to work on me, so, naturally, she had them sedate me, again...The last time I saw her was when I watched her walk through those doors...", I trailed off, tears streaming down my face, as I remembered the torture, and the absolute agony that was to follow. "Rather than ****_help_**** you, she ****_left you_**** to****_ die_****.", Came Colonel Mustang's response, his arms folded across his chest, his hands gripping his upper arms, his body tensing, his cobalt eyes staring intently at the floor, rage burning in them.**

**I took a deep breath, and I felt Edward's hands tighten their grip ever so slightly on mine. "I remember a man, a doctor, entering the room. He was dressed in this, ****_ugly_****, green gown, and it was ****_stained_**** with ****_blood_****, blood that was ****_not_**** my own. He had deep red glasses over his eyes, and an ugly, green cap on his head...He shushed me, more than likely, in an effort to soothe me, and I couldn't help, but, flinch in ****_utter disgust_****, as he moved to softly stroke my cheek with his gloved, ****_blood-stained hand_****. It was then that I noticed two bags hanging at either sides of me. One contained that strange, blue liquid, that had been injected into me, before, and the other contained what looked like blood, and I remember seeing that same label that read ****_KCL-H17_****. In my right arm, I was injected with that, strange blue liquid...And in my left arm, I was injected with blood...", I trailed off again, tears clouding my vision. "Felidi. ****_Look at me_****.", Came Edward's voice, his hands remaining clasped over my mine. I wiped my eyes with my hand, my fingertips softly brushing over my tear-stained eyes. I sniffled, as my eyes met Edward's, his honey-colored eyes gazing deep into my midnight-blue ones. My gaze remained locked with his, as I watched him sit at the edge of my Hospital bed. I felt my cheeks flush a deep shade of crimson, as Edward slowly leaned forward, his forehead coming to rest against mine. I felt a chill, as he gently placed his Automail hand at the side of my face, his thumb lightly brushing a tear from my cheek. I closed my eyes, and smiled softly, as I felt his other hand come rest over mine, softly holding it. This was the first time in a ****_long_**** time, I had ever felt the warm touch of another human being. Edward's touch somehow soothed me, and his honey-colored eyes reassured me. "It's ok.", I heard him whisper, his other hand coming to rest at the other side of my face, both of his hands, now at either sides of my face. I smiled softly at him, bringing my hand up to the side of my face, where Edward's hand rested, my own hand softly brushing against the back of his, slowly scaling down his arm, coming to rest just above his elbow, I felt him shiver slightly when I did this.**

**I sighed, as I slowly moved my forehead from his own, to his Automail shoulder. I felt him shift, his hand coming to rest at the back of my neck, sending shivers down my spine, as his hand softly rubbed my skin, soothing, and relaxing me. I slowly brought my hand up, slipping it beneath his red coat, I felt his body tense slightly, as my hand came to rest against side, just beneath where his Automail started. I slowly moved my head, my forehead coming to rest between his neck, and his shoulder. I felt my cheeks flush a light shade of pink, as Edward rested his head on mine. Being so near to him soothed me greatly.**

**I took a deep breath, as I finally began to speak again, "Once they injected me in both of my arms, I noticed the doctor, as well as several others suddenly backed away from me, they tried to stand ****_as far from me as they possibly could_****. The doctor told me to just ****_relax_****, and that it wouldn't hurt much. I remember seeing a bright light all around me...Then, ****_nothing_****, ****_but_****, ****_pain_****. I felt as if my ****_entire_****_body_**** was ****_being ripped apart_**** from the inside...After that, ****_nothing_****.", I replied, Edward's hand softly rubbing my neck, and shoulder, in an effort to keep me calm.**

**"They used ****_Human Transmutation_****.", Came Edward's response, a slight growl to his voice, I felt his grip at the back of my neck tighten ever so slightly, but, not enough to hurt me. "They did the ****_one_****_thing_**** that ****_no alchemist_**** should ****_ever_**** do.", Alphonse replied, worry clearly evident in his voice. "****_Bastards_****! They turned this girl into a ****_sick experiment_****!", Lan Fan hissed. "Yeah, that's right. They've been ****_toying with people's lives_****. They're trying to ****_play_****_God_****.", Came Edward's response, his chin coming to rest at my shoulder, it was almost as though he was becoming possessive of me.**

**"The next thing I ****_knew_****, I woke up in what looked like a Hospital room, and I had been lying in a Hospital Bed. ****_Miss Julia_****was there, and she ****_looked_**** as though she had been waiting for me to regain consciousness. She seemed somehow relieved. Almost immediately, she left the room, only to come back with several doctors at her side. For ****_months_****, ****_day in_****, and ****_day out_****, they ran tests on me. They took blood samples from me, they even checked my vital signs, and my reflexes. ****_Miss Julia_**** began training me in how to use my ****_'new body'_****, and it was then that I discovered what she called my****_'true form'_****. During those months, she trained me, fed me, and insured my safety...****_I trusted her_****...", I trailed off, my heart aching within my chest. "I get the feeling your ****_trust_**** in her was ****_betrayed_****.", Hawkeye replied, a slight hint of sadness in her voice. "****_Julia_****, she...She ****_sold me out_****...She woke me up fairly early, one morning, she got me dressed, and ready. When we were walking outside of the building to get to the car that ****_Miss Julia_**** had had, waiting for us, I remember thinking that this was my first time being outside since I had been inside the main Sou Core headquarters, and yet, it was ****_still _****so dark outside, even despite it being ****_so early_**** in the morning. She led me to a car that she'd had waiting for us. She made sure I got in, first, and once she was sure I was comfortable, she got in, next to me. She smiled at me, then, looked at the driver, and all she said was, ****_"Let's go."_****, and off we went.", I half answered.**

**Suddenly, I felt Edward shift, his left arm coming rest over my right shoulder, whilst his right arm, his Automail arm came to rest over my ribcage, beneath my left arm, his left hand softly rubbing the back of my neck, whilst his right hand came to rest against my left hip. I felt my cheeks flush a light shade of pink, as I slowly wrapped my arms around his Automail arm, my left hand coming to rest at his shoulder blade, whilst my right hand rested against his upper arm. His grip on me tightened ever so slightly, as he softly pulled me to him, my head coming to rest against his automail shoulder, his head resting on mine. ****_'He's sweet.'_****, I thought, as I felt him wrap his left arm around my shoulders, his left hand coming to rest over my left shoulder.**

**"Where was she taking you.", Came Hawkeye's voice, as she seemed to watch the way Edward held me, she seemed curious, somehow. "I remember feeling ****_so tired_****, that morning, I must've fallen asleep in the car...Because, when I woke up, I found myself locked behind a cage. I'll ****_never_**** forget the ****_stench_**** of decay in that place. I saw ****_Miss Julia_****, and standing next to her was a tall man with short, blonde hair. He had dark eyes, and he ****_always_**** seemed to have ****_such a cold_****, yet ****_serious_**** expression on his face, he ****_actually_****_scared_****_me_****. He wore a black suit, and he seemed to ****_always_**** carry a gun, which, told me that he ****_never_**** let his guard down. I looked at ****_Miss Julia_****, and I began asking her questions...She****_never_**** answered me...She ****_only_**** seemed to****_ ignore_**** me ****_completely_****. It was like I was ****_never even there_****. The last time I ****_ever_****saw ****_Miss Julia_****, and the man, who, I ****_now_**** know to be ****_Mr. David_****, was when I watched them walk away, as they left me behind, in that place.", I replied, tears stinging my eyes.**

**"So, they ****_just left you behind_**** like that? After ****_all they did to you_****, and ****_they just left you_****?", Alphonse asked, incredulously, disbelief, shock, fear, worry, and anger all clearly evident in his voice. I slowly raised my head from Edward's shoulder, and turned to look at Alphonse, nodding my head '****_Yes_****.' in response to his question. I laid my head back down against Edward's shoulder, shivering slightly, as he ran his fingers through my long, light-brown hair.**

**"It was then that a ****_man_**** in what looked like a ****_blue military uniform_**** walked up to my cell, and kneeled down, as he slipped a tray full of ****_stale_**** food under the bars. He had ****_a very pale complexion_****, ****_blue eyes_****, ****_dark_****, ****_brushed-back hair_****, and he had sort-of ****_a smoothness to his voice_****. I remember him telling me, ****_"There, there, no need to fuss. You belong to the military, now. Your handlers have told me a-lot about you. I truly hope you'll serve us well. In the meantime, though, you should eat, you'll need your strength, if you're going to be of any use to us."_**** .", I replied, my grip tightening ever so slightly on Edward's Automail arm, as held me, his grip tightening slightly on me, as well. "****_A man in a Military Uniform_****?", Came Colonel Mustang's voice, as he asked me that question, his thin, black eyebrows appearing to furrow slightly, as if he****_knew_****_who that man_**** I described ****_could have_****_been_****. "Yes. I'm ****_sure_**** of it.", I answered. "Do you ****_remember_****_exactly_**** what ****_rank_****he was?", Colonel Mustang asked me, again. "****_I do_****. He was a ****_Lieutenant Colonel_****.", I answered. "****_Lieutenant Colonel_****?", Mustang asked. Ok, ****_now_****, I was ****_sure_**** of it, Colonel Mustang ****_knew_**** the ****_identity _****of the man who ****_locked me in a cage_****. "I can't believe this type of ****_depravity_**** has been going on from ****_right_**** under ****_our noses_****.", Came Hawkeye's voice, shock, and disbelief clearly evident in her voice. "****_Felidi_****.", Came Edward's voice. "Yes?", I answered. "Are you ****_absolutely sure_**** the man you ****_saw_**** was in the ****_Military_****?", He asked, his grip tightening ever so slightly on the back of my neck. "I am.", I answered, nodding my head just once against his shoulder, he growled slightly, causing me to tighten my grip on his arm slightly, I was worried for him.**

**"That man was ****_not_****_alone_****.", I stated. "Was there ****_someone else_**** there with him?", Hawkeye asked, she seemed surprised. "Yes. There was a man. He had ****_long_****, ****_raven-black hair_**** that he had tied back in a ponytail, he had ****_pale skin_****, and ****_cold_****,****_ice-blue eyes_****, he also had ****_a very dark tone to his voice, like that of man with a-lot to hide_****. He was ****_very tall_****, and he wore a ****_white fedora hat on his head_****, and a ****_white suit with a violet tie_****. And I noticed he had ****_two distinctive markings on the palms of his hands_****, they looked like ****_transmutation circles_****.", I answered. "Wait, ****_what_****?!", Came Colonel Mustang's voice, his cobalt eyes going wide with shock. "It ****_can't_**** be.", Hawkeye replied, her deep brown eyes going wide, as well. "****_What_****?", I asked, confused, the room seeming to fill with tension. Suddenly, I felt a chill, as Edward placed his Automail hand at my cheek, gently pulling my gaze to meet his, his other hand coming to rest over my shoulder. "Felidi. That ****_other man you saw_**** is named ****_Kimblee_****, he's known as the ****_Crimson Alchemist_****.", Edward stated, his honey-colored eyes remaining focused on my midnight-blue ones.**

**"****_Solf J. Kimblee_****, to be ****_exact_****. He's a ****_former State Alchemist_****. ****_Kimblee_**** was ****_arrested_****, and****_ imprisoned_**** in ****_Central City_**** for****_several years_**** after his ****_official involvement_**** in the ****_Ishvallan War_**** for having ****_infamously_**** used his own unique brand of alchemy on people who were ****_not_**** on his approved ****_kill list_****. He ****_blatantly slaughtered_****_countless_****, ****_innocent_****_people_****, ****_without_****discretion.", Colonel Mustang stated, he seemed almost angry. "Felidi. Did Kimblee ****_say anything_****, at all, to you?", Hawkeye asked. My eyes wandered to my hands, as I gazed at my Soul Stone, I began to feel as though I had said too much.**

**"Felidi. Tell the ****_truth_****.", Came Edward's voice, snapping me out of my own thoughts, his Automail hand remaining on my cheek. I softly placed my hand over his own, as it rested over my cheek, "Yes. He said, ****_"Relax, kid. You belong to the Military, now. That means, from now on, you answer to us, now. You do what we say, without question, without argument, and most importantly, without fail. You're nothin' but a living weapon at our disposal, and we will use you as we see fit. And until you can argue further, you will do exactly as we require."_**** .", I answered, looking down at my Soul Stone, as it rested in my hands, faintly glowing a dark shade of purple.**

**"He was ****_taunting_**** you, trying to establish some ****_method_**** of ****_control_**** over you.", Came Colonel Mustang's voice, his arms folded across his chest, his cobalt eyes focused on the floor. "He was ****_trying_**** to ****_intimidate_**** me. And I'd be a ****_liar_**** if I told you I****_ wasn't_****.", I replied. Suddenly, I felt a chill, as Edward slipped a finger beneath my chin, bringing my midnight-blue gaze to meet his own. "Felidi. Did he ****_do_**** something to you?", Edward asked, a slight growl in his voice, his honey-colored eyes intent upon mine. I slowly brought my hands to his muscular chest, I could feel his breath catch in his throat, his muscles tensing beneath my touch. I sighed, "****_He touched the side of my face_****, like I was his ****_pet_****, or something, so, ****_I grabbed his wrist_****, and ****_slammed_**** it into the concrete floor of my cell. He screamed.", I answered, grinning slightly. "You ****_broke_**** his wrist.", Colonel Mustang stated, grinning at me, his cobalt eyes focusing on me, I made eye contact with him, and nodded just once, grinning almost sadisticly, he chuckled. I heard Edward release a small sigh of relief, his Automail hand coming to rest at the side of my face, as our foreheads met, I smiled, and closed my eyes, my hand coming to rest over his. "He pulled back, and he screamed. He had ****_such an angry expression on his face_****. I ****_immediately_**** backed into the corner of my cell, and it was all I could do just to cast a ****_venomous_**** look at him. Instead of lashing out at me, like I had expected, he only stood up straight, and smiled a rather****_ sadistic_**** smile at me. He said, ****_"Ya see, kid, you're lucky we need perfect creatures like you. Other wise, you'd wind up like this guy, right here."_**** Then, I saw him ****_grab a soldier by his head_****, he lifted him from the floor slightly, and ****_without warning_****, the guy just ****_spontaneously combusted_****. After ****_witnessing that_****, I did****_whatever_**** I could just****_ to avoid_****_being touched_****_by that man_****.", I replied, my body trembling slightly.**

**I shivered, as I felt Edward shift in front of me. My eyes snapped open, as he released me, and I watched, as he removed his red jacket, and placed it over my shoulders, leaving him in his black shirt, and black leather pants. I blushed****_like ten_**** different shades of ****_red_****, as I looked over ****_every_**** inch of him. He had ****_such a muscular chest_****, ****_strong arms_****, and I couldn't help, but, ****_notice how broad his back, and shoulders were_****. I bit down on my lower lip, as I enjoyed the thought of what he would look like with his hair down, instead of tied back, in a braid. Suddenly, he leant forward, "Like what ya****_see_****?", He whispered, I shivered, as I felt his hot breath against my ear, and down my neck. He pulled back, a grin spread across his lips, a mischievous glint in his honey-colored eyes. "And what happened after ****_that_****?", Colonel Mustang asked, his cobalt eyes focusing on me. "After witnessing what ****_that man_**** was capable of, I realized ****_I had_**** to ****_get out_**** of there ****_as soon as possible_****, ****_especially_****, if I ****_ever_****_hoped to survive_****.", I answered. "You were going to ****_escape_****.", Came Lan Fan's voice, her dark eyes focusing on the floor, her arms folded across her chest. I looked at her, and nodded just once, "Yes. So, I waited for the perfect opportunity. That opportunity finally came on a night when the building was left ****_completely unguarded_****. Once I was sure, ****_beyond a shadow of a doubt_**** that the building had been ****_completely abandoned_****, I shifted into my ****_Chimaeran Form_****. Now, at first, I wasn't entirely sure on ****_exactly_****_how_**** I was going to ****_get out_**** of that prison cell. I tried scratching the walls, and the floors with no luck. ****_Time was short_****, and there would've been ****_no_**** telling ****_if, or when_**** those two men would have come back for me, and I ****_did not_**** want to be there to ****_find out_****. So, I did the only thing that ****_I hadn't tried_****, ****_biting into the bars_****, in an effort to snap them. At first, I failed to notice that my teeth had begun****_bending the bars_****, as I attempted to snap them. But, once I took a step back, and ****_realized_**** this, I became ****_all the more determined_**** to get myself ****_out_****. After a few minutes, I had managed to ****_bend the bars_****_just wide enough_**** to let myself out of that ****_horrible cell_****.", I answered. "****_And once you were out_****.", Came a voice I recognized to be Lieutenant Havoc's, as he sat in a chair, in a corner of the room, his arms folded across his chest, as he casually sat back. "****_I bolted like hell_****. ****_I ran as fast, and as far_**** as I possibly could. But, there was one thing I ****_wasn't counting on_****...****_Locked doors_****. Since, I couldn't find****_any other possible way out_****, I decided to ****_make my own exit_****...I found a window at the ****_back_**** of the building, and using my ****_own_**** body as a projectile, I broke through it. And since I'm a ****_Big Cat Chimaera_****, I landed ****_rather gracefully_**** on my feet. And from there, I took off. I tried to put ****_as much distance between myself, and that god-forsaken_**** building as possible.", I answered, wrapping my arms around my body, my arms crossing over my chest, my hands gently gripping the edges of Edward's red coat, as it rested over my shoulders.**

**I trembled slightly, as I felt Edward shift in front of me, my eyes darting in his direction, as I watched him change his position on my Hospital Bed. I felt my cheeks flush a light shade of pink, as he placed his hands at either of my shoulders, gently rubbing them, in an effort to keep me warm. I smiled softly, and closed my eyes, as I rested my head against his Automail shoulder, he chuckled, his head coming to rest over mine. ****_'He feels so warm.'_****, I thought, my hands softly gripping his black shirt, just over his stomach, he chuckled. "You comfortable?", He whispered, his hot breath hovering over my skin, sending shivers of pleasure up, and down my spine, his hands continuing to rub up, and down my arms, as he attempted to keep me warm.**

**"So, what'd you do, after making your escape?", Came an unfamiliar voice. I raised my head, my eyes snapping open, as I looked around the room, in an effort to find the source of that unfamiliar voice. "****_Right here_****.", Came that same, unfamiliar voice, my eyes darting to the Xingese Prince with the bright-yellow coat, ****_Ling Yao_****, ****_I think it was_****. "I went into hiding. Using my ****_own_**** Alchemy, I dyed, and cut my hair, ****_I even used it to change the color of my eyes_****...The only problem was,****_ I went blind for about two days_****, but, afterwards, I was fine. After that, I essentially started living a ****_"normal"_****life. I lived my life in my ****_human form_****, seeing as I was ****_originally_**** born an ****_ordinary_****_human being_****. And I ****_completely_**** stopped using my Alchemy, as well as my ****_Chimaeran form_****, so, as to ****_not draw attention to myself_****. I had to fly ****_under the Radar_****. I even went so far as to ****_change my name_****.", I answered, memories of my days in hiding flashing through my mind.**

**"What'd you ****_change_**** your ****_name_**** to?", Ling asked. I looked at him, "****_Rya_****. ****_Rya Kirafuda_****.", I answered. "Hm...****_Nice name_****.", Ling replied, smiling, giving me a thumbs up. "Thanks.", I answered. "Do you mind if I ask ****_how many aliases_**** you had?", Came old man, Fu's, voice. "As many as I ****_needed_**** to keep my ****_freedom_****. ****_Lucky for me_****, ****_I only needed one_****.", I answered, grinning mischievously. "I see.", Fu replied back. "How long?", Came a voice I recognized to be the girl, Lan Fan's. "Hm?", I asked, not entirely sure what she was asking me. "How ****_long_**** did you live your life in ****_Freedom_****?", She asked again. I sighed heavily, "****_Only_****_4 years_****, so far.", I answered, my heart sinking in my chest, as the realization that I may not be living my life in Freedom much longer, after ****_Miss Julia_**** had found me, hit me. ****_'I had a good run...But...Soon, I may be able to run no longer.'_****, I thought, my eyes falling to the sheets on my hospital bed. "****_Just 4 years_****?", Lan Fan asked, a hint of surprise in her voice. It was all I could do to just look at her, "Mhm.", I answered. "That ****_isn't_****_very long_****, ****_at all_****.", She replied, again. "You're****_ right_****, Lan Fan. It's ****_not_****.", I answered. "I'm...I'm ****_so sorry_****.", She replied, her words peaking my interest. "Hm? What for? You've done nothing to wrong me. It's not your fault.", I replied. "****_No_****. I mean, I'm ****_sorry_**** they...****_Took your freedom_**** from you.", Lan Fan answered, deep sadness, and sincerity laced into her voice. I honestly couldn't help, but, smile, "Thankyou.", I answered, smiling softly, as I rested my head against Edward's Automail shoulder, his head coming to rest over mine. I blushed, as he wrapped his strong arms around me, his hands resting at either of my shoulders, my chin coming to rest on his Automail shoulder, his head resting on my shoulder, as he held me close to him.**

**"So, what are you going to do, ****_now_****?", Came Alphonse's voice. "Well, to be ****_completely honest_**** with all of you, I don't****_really know exactly_****_what_**** I'm going to do, ****_or if _****there's anything I really ****_can do_****. But, I will tell you what ****_really_**** scares me is the fact that after ****_all of this time_****, ****_Miss Julia_**** has ****_finally_**** found me, and if ****_she_**** knows where I am, then, it's safe for me to assume ****_Mr. David_**** knows where I am, as well. What scares me ****_even more_**** is knowing I ****_can't_**** keep running from them like this ****_forever_****. Eventually, they ****_will_**** take me back to that ****_god-forsaken hell_****...And ****_this time_****, they may even****_ kill me_****...All I can say, for sure, is that my ****_freedom_**** has been ****_truly short-lived_****.", I answered, a mixture of both sadness, and fear clearly evident in my voice.**

**"I don't remember ever telling that ****_Miss Julia_**** person that any of us would ****_ever _****just let her take you without a ****_fight_****.", Came Alphonse's voice, a hint of ****_determination_**** in his normally warm voice. "Al's ****_right_****. And ****_no matter what_****, ****_those people_**** won't even be able to ****_so much as_****_lay a finger on you_****. They ****_even try that_****, they'll be answering to ****_me_****, ****_and Al_****, here.", Edward practically ****_declared_****, and ****_rather fiercely_****, I might add, a ****_protective_****, yet, ****_determined_**** tone in his voice, his grip on me tightening slightly.**

**"Edward Elric.", I whispered. "Ed.", Came Edward's response. "****_What_****?", I asked, slightly confused. "Just call me Ed. Everyone else does.", Edward answered, I just nodded my head in response. "Alphonse.", I whispered. Suddenly, Alphonse giggled, "Al. You can call me Al, if you like.", Came Alphonse's response, I smiled. I began to feel my body weaken, my eyes falling shut. "Everyone. ****_Thankyou_****.", I finally managed to whisper, my eyes falling shut, everything around me fading to black.**

**-****(The Doctor), Kate's P.O.V****-**

**I jumped slightly, as I heard Alphonse cry out, a hint of fear etched into his voice, as he stood from his chair, and placed a gentle hand at Felidi's back. "Wh-What's wrong with her? Is she ok?", He asked. I stood from my chair, as well, chuckling as I approached the girl who now lay in Edward Elric's arms. I brought my stethoscope to my ears, and placed the other end of it over her chest, listening to the sound of her gentle heartbeat. "Don't worry, she's just asleep. Her body is exhausted. For now, just let her rest, she'll be awake when the sun rises, tomorrow.", I replied, as I placed my index, and middle fingers at the underside of her lower jaw, before placing them at her wrist, as well, checking her vital signs. "Everything seems to be normal, she's stable." I replied.**

**I couldn't help but smile, as I watched Edward Elric gently lay Felidi down on her hospital bed. I giggled slightly, my heart warming in my chest as I watched Edward slowly removed his coat from around her shoulders, and covering her up with the blankets she had on her hospital bed, before placing his coat over her, covering her with it. I watched as he flattened out a certain spot at the back of his coat, it was as if he truly felt that the symbol seen into the back of his coat could protect her, somehow.**

**I felt a warm sensation in my chest, as I saw Edward place his left hand on her cheek, his forehead coming to rest on her's, his eyes watching her, as she slept. "Edward, you don't need to worry. She's going to be ****_just fine_****. Her condition is stable. She's just resting, she'll be up-!", "****_I know_****, ****_I know_****. When the Sun Rises, tomorrow."**

**-Edward's P.O.V-**

**"Edward, you don't need to worry. She's going to be ****_just fine_****. Her condition is stable. She's just resting, she'll be up up-!", "****_I know_****, ****_I know_****. When the Sun Rises, tomorrow.", I answered, finishing the doctor's sentence, she smiled. Even though I knew Felidi was going to pull through, I just...I couldn't help it. I was ****_still worried_**** about her. ****_'When the sun rises.'_****...**


	6. Chapter 6 Féria

**~`*Chapter. 6*'~**  
><strong>Féria<strong>

**"Rya! Help me!", Came a familiar voice. My midnight-blue eyes scoured the darkness around me, as the voice only seemed to get louder. "Rya! Help!", It was then that I recognized the blood-curdling scream, my eyes immediately going wide with terror. "Noël!", I called out, practically screaming, my eyes wide with fear. I could hear her, but, no matter which direction I turned, I couldn't see her. "Rya! Help me! They're hurting me!", Came the sound of Noël's voice again. "Let her go!", I screamed, my heart racing in my chest. "Felidi! Felidi, wake up! Felidi!", Came a very familiar voice. ****_'Wait a second. I know that voice.'_****, I thought. "Kate?", I asked, confused. "Felidi!", Came her voice again, only this time, it seemed like her voice had gotten closer, somehow.**

**"Felidi! Wake up!", I heard Kate call. Suddenly, I felt hands on me, lightly shaking me. Almost immediately, my body shot up, and my eyes snapped open, as I released a small cry of fear, my breathing labored, as I looked around the room, before covering my eyes with my hand. "Felidi.", Kate half-whispered, her voice calm, as she sat at my bedside. "Yeah, Kate.", I half replied, my voice seeming to carry a slight attitudistic, 'what-the-hell-do-you-want' type of tone. "Felidi. I'm right here. Just relax.", Kate replied, her voice soft, as she placed a gentle hand over mine. "Kate. Um, could you please leave the room? I really just need some time alone.", I half whispered, not wanting to offend the doctor who had taken such good care of me. She seemed a-bit taken aback, "Of course. The phone's on the nightstand, at your bedside. Call me, if you need anything.", Kate answered, smiling sweetly at me, as if she were trying to reassure me. "Felidi?", She asked, stopping dead in her tracks, her back facing me. "Yes?", I answered. "****_Nan-Kuru-Nai-Sa._****", She replied. "What?", I asked, confused. "It means ****_everything will work out_****.", She answered, before taking her leave, gently shutting the door behind her. ****_'Nan-Kuru-Nai-Sa.'_****, I thought.**

**"I thought she'd ****_never_**** leave.", Came a voice. Immediately, my gaze shot-up, darting around the room. "Hello, Felidi. It's been a long time.", Came the voice again, as a tall figure stepped out of the shadows. There, standing in the darkened corner of my Hospital Room was an all too familiar face...Mr. David. "****_Y-You_****! How did you get in here?!", I asked, my body trembling in fear. "Julia told me all about your little circle of defense, but, it looks to me like they've all ****_abandoned_****you. They've all ****_gone_****.", David answered, as he slowly took a step towards my Hospital Bed.**

**Almost immediately, I brought my guard up, my body tensing, as I prepared for an all-out attack. "What's the matter, Felidi? You don't look happy to see me. No matter. Julia told me you had no intention of coming back to us. Well, that's just too bad, because, ****_whether you like it, or not_****, you ****_will_**** come with us.", David all, but, demanded. "Are you****_threatening_**** me, David?", I asked, my voice dripping with venom, my eyes becoming steely, as I narrowed them. "I'm just giving you a choice, you can either come with us of your own will, or you can take a bullet to your heart.", He answered, loading, and raising his gun, aiming it at me. "It's ****_your_**** choice. You have ****_10 seconds_****...****_1_****", He stated, counting. It was then that I began to panic, I needed to find a way out of here, and fast! "****_2_****.", He stated again. I carefully looked around the room, and it was then that I saw my Japanese Machete, along with what looked like, my freshly washed clothes, I also couldn't help, but, notice that she had kept my phone, and the three SIM cards in both of my pockets. "****_9_****.", He stated.****_'The hell did he get 9 outta 2 from? There are other numbers between 2, and 9, you know. Count much, David? Jeez, and this guy, by some miracle, became an Agent? Those people must be gettin' desperate.'_****, I thought, as I quickly got up, throwing my bed sheets over David, grabbing my Soul Stone, my clothes, and my Japanese Machete. "****_Te-_****!", He was cut off by my bed sheets landing on him, and it wasn't long before he found himself tangled in them. I saw an opening, and tossed myJapanese Machete at him, the blade knocking his gun out of his hand, he cried out in pain, my blade had sliced the back of his hand, as it knocked the gun from him. I quickly kicked the gun away from him, before grabbing my Blade, and running as fast as I could out of that room. I ran through the Hospital, attempting to put as much distance between myself, and David.**

**I had to find a way out! I felt my heart pounding in my chest, as panic set in. Suddenly, I bumped into something solid. "Ouch!", I whimpered, as I fell to the floor, landing on my rear, dropping my clothes, my Soul Stone, and my Blade. "****_Oof_****! Oh, I am ****_so sorry_****. Please, forgive me, Miss.", Came a deep, yet unfamiliar voice. I looked up to see a rather tall man with proud, sky-blue eyes, and what looked like a curl of blonde hair on his bald head, as well as a blond, handlebar mustache, he appeared to have a very strong, solid, and muscular body build, as well. He knelt down, and helped me gather my things, before offering me his hand, and I gladly accepted, placing my hand in his rather big one, as he helped me to my feet. "I'm so sorry I ran into you, and Thankyou for helping me up.", I replied, bowing slightly, in front of him. "Your welcome. Just try to be more careful, next time, alright?", He replied, looking at me. I smiled sweetly at him, and nodded my head, ****_'yes.'_****, in response.**

**Suddenly, I heard people telling down the hall from me, and it sounded as though someone was just running over, and into people, as they ran through the halls, catching most people by surprise. "I have to go! Goodbye!", I yelled, as I took off running. "Young Lady! ****_Wait_****!", The tall muscle-man yelled after me. I ran as fast, and as far as I could, and it wasn't long, before, I hit a dead end, where the hallway just ended. "Damnit!", I cursed, as I looked around me. Suddenly, I felt something zoom right by my head, and I turned to see a bullet lodged in the wall, just inches from my head. Finding no other way out, I looked to right-hand side, my eyes landing on a window. I turned on my heel, and took off at top speed, curling my body up, and closing my eyes, as I felt my body crash through the window, broken glass cutting into my skin on my arms, and legs. I hugged my arms close to my body, as I held my Soul Stone, my clothing, and my blade to my chest, extending my legs, as I came back down to Earth. I landed pretty roughly on my feet, before falling to the ground, my body rolling before coming to a complete stop. "Ah!", I cried out, as I had landed on my wounded side. Suddenly, I heard the sound of rapid gunfire, as bullets pierced the concrete beneath me. I looked over my shoulder to see David firing at me. I quickly got to my feet, and ran, clutching my items to my chest, as I dodged bullets.**

**It wasn't long before the sound of gunfire began drawing un-needed, and un-wanted attention, as Military officers came out of the building to see what was going on, all of them armed to the teeth. It was then that I noticed a black car had been parked in front of the building, seeing no one inside, I seized the opportunity, and hid at the other side of the car. I quickly changed out of my Hospital gown, and changed into my clothes, slipping my blue, flare jeans over my legs, and my hips, securing them with my belt. I quickly slipped my white shirt over my head, before slipping my socks, and my shoes over my feet. Using my alchemy, I clapped my hands, and touched the car behind me, transmuting a black comb from the side door, and I quickly combed out my long, brown hair. I dropped the comb, and picked up my blade, tearing a piece of white fabric from my hospital gown, and wrapping it around my blade, before slipping my blade beneath the back of my shirt. I then picked up my Soul Stone, and placed the jewel in my pocket, making sure to keep it safe.**

**Suddenly, The car window just above my head shattered, and I covered my head with my hands, and curled my knees up to my chest. ****_'Damnit! He found me!'_****, I thought, as I heard the sound of rapid gunfire around me, he was shooting at the car. Using my alchemy, I transmuted the car into a solid projectile, turning it into a massive ball of solid iron, and hurling it at him. I smiled deviously, as David's eyes widened in shock. He was just barely able to roll out of the way, as my Iron Projectile came down just inches from his body, crashing through the concrete, laying a massive crater in it, the concrete cracking, and shattering beneath the weight of my projectile.**

**"So, I see you've gotten****_ stronger_****, since last I've seen you, Felidi.", David yelled, so I could hear him. "I know. Nice, isn't it?", I yelled back, smiling mischievously. "You do realize that even your own alchemy will only protect you, but, for so long, don't you. You ****_can't_**** run forever!", David yelled. "****_Oh yeah_****? ****_Watch me_****!", I yelled back, clapping my hands together, and touching the concrete beneath me, transmuting it into a giant, concrete arm, and using it to pick up my Iron projectile, hurling it at him again. "You can have me, but, you'll have to ****_catch_**** me, first!", I yelled, clapping my hands, and touching the concrete beneath me, forming multiple, sharp projectiles, and hurling them towards David. He was hit. "Damnit!", He cried out, as he landed on his now wounded side. One of my projectiles had struck him in his side, cutting deep into his flesh. "****_F-Féria_****!", He yelled, as he now lye on his back, clutching his wounded side, I looked at him, confused. "What?", I muttered, my eyes narrowing, as I tried to make sense of what he had had just said.**

**Suddenly, I was tackled to the ground, and I cried out in pain, as my I landed on my back, my head hitting the concrete. I opened my eyes to find a massive, white tiger, with blue eyes pinning me down, it's body hovering above me. "Surrender!", the female tigress growled, baring her fangs at me. ****_'Another Chimaera. These bastards just never learn!'_****, I thought, pushing the tigress off of me, shifting into my King Cheetah, Leopard hybrid form, as I slowly rose to my feet, roaring, growling, and baring my teeth. "****_As if I'd ever surrender to the likes of some common house pet_****!", I retorted hotly. "You bitch!", She yelled, her eyes glowing a neon-blue color, a blue light suddenly emanating around her body, as she slammed her front paw against the concrete, a blue transmutation symbol appearing beneath her massive paw. Suddenly, huge waves of crystal-blue water formed at either sides of her. She roared, and in an instant, the water was hurled at me with incredible, destructive force. I quickly shifted back into my human form, and clapped my hands together, slamming my hands down on the concrete, transmuting a wall to black her wild maelstrom of attacks. ****_'I don't want to use this. I have no idea just how powerful this jewel could be, but, I they leave me no choice. This could be my only chance!'_****, I thought, as I reached into my pocket, and pulled out my Soul Stone. I swallowed, hard, before placing the bright, sky-blue jewel on my tongue, and swallowing it. I quickly shifted back into my King Cheetah, Leopard Hybrid form. "****_Damn you_****!", I yelled, as I tried to do the same the thing the Tigress had done, I slammed my paw onto the concrete, a bright, neon-blue transmutation circle forming on the concrete, just under my paw. I growled, as bright-blue electricity began springing forth from my paw, pinpoint aiming at the tigress who stood just a couple of yards away from me, striking her down, electrocuting her, she roared in pain.**

**Suddenly, I felt my entire body pulsate, and without warning, I felt a surge of power coursing through my body. My eyes began to glow a bright, neon-blue color, and a bright, sky-blue light began emanating from my body. I raised my head, and began growling, my mouth widening to expose my teeth. ****_'Wh-What's happening to me?! I can't control my own movements!'_****, I thought, fear, and desperation setting in, as I began losing control of my body. Suddenly, a ball of bright, neon-blue energy formed at the back of throat, and began to grow larger, and larger. Without warning, my body released a powerful, destructive hyper-beam of blue light from the orb in my mouth, hitting the tigress squarely in her chest, tossing her into the main building of Central Headquarters, she cried out in pain, her body shifting into what appeared to be her human form. My eyes widened in shock, as I saw her fall, her body hitting the ground, hard, her snow-white hair pooling around her small form. ****_'N-Noël!'_****, I thought, as I recognized my best friend, and sister, who now lye unconscious, and severely wounded, blood pooling around her body. ****_'N-No! I did this! Not my sister! She's all I have left! I-I cannot afford to lose her! I won't!'_****, I thought, screaming within my own mind, as I struggled against my Soul Stone's power. I raised my head, my eyes gazing heavenward, I roared in utter agony, a tear falling from my eye, as I fought the stone's power.**

**_Slowly_****...****_Painfully_****...I managed to shift back into my original human form. I placed my hand over my eye, my other hand clutching my throat, tears streaming from my eyes, and down my face, as I held up the fight against my own stone, that now threatened to claim my body. I took a step back, catching myself, as I nearly keeled over, pain ripping through my entire body.**

**Suddenly, I felt warm, strong arms around me, and without warning, I was pulled into something solid, and warm. I felt a familiar chill at the back of my head, as someone appeared to be holding me close.**

**"****_Please...Help me_****!", I managed to cry out. Without warning, I felt the pain dissipating, and the surge of power weaken. Suddenly, a bright, neon-blue light appeared to explode around me, disappearing from my body. I felt my body collapse, my eyes falling shut, as everything around me fading to black.**

**-Ed's P.O.V-******

**I watched in horror, as I saw Felidi just standing there, amongst all the debris. Her once light-brown hair was now a deep blue color, and her once midnight-blue eyes were now a light, sky-blue color. All of the light in her face was gone, and her beautiful eyes were ****_full of suffering_****. Her body was glowing with a bright, blue light. I watched, as she staggered backward, placing her hand over her eye, her other hand grabbing her throat. My heart ached, as I saw tears streaming down her face, it scared me to see her in so much pain. I couldn't just stand there, and watch this! I couldn't let her suffer in so much pain like this! ****_'I can't watch this!'_****, I thought, as I ran up to her, and did the only thing I could. I wrapped my arms around her, my left hand coming to rest at her lower back, my Automail hand coming to rest at the back her head. I held her as tight, and as close to me as I possibly could. "****_Please...Help me_****!" She cried, my heart breaking nearly a thousand times over, as she said this.**

**Suddenly, a bright blue light exploded from her body, the energy around her body disappearing. Her body suddenly collapsed in my arms, and I quickly knelt down to catch her, her eyes falling shut, as she slipped into unconsciousness. She laid in my arms, as I knelt over her, my Automail knee coming to rest between her shoulder blades, my left hand holding the back of her head. "Felidi...", I whispered, placing my Automail hand at the side of her face. ****_'Please, open your eyes.'_**


End file.
